


Ave Atque Vale (Hail and Fairwell)

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: May the Force be with us all. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Marriage, Multi, Other, The Beginning, royal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Princess Maryse and her two best friends and their lives, love and secrets.





	Ave Atque Vale (Hail and Fairwell)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series of Star Wars setting AU that I did for my best friend because she loves Star Wars and I love Shadowhunters.

**Ave Atque Vale (Hail and Fairwell)**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 

Queen Marisa Trueblood smiled fondly as she watched her young daughter.  Maryse gingerly made her way over to the two little girls playing in the courtyard, a silent conversation happens and then the three girls hug.  Oh, to be so spontaneous, Marisa thought as she smiled at the cute little ponytailed trio.

“Should we allow her to play with the servants children?” King Adam questioned his beloved wife.

“Adam, I want her to know real friendship. She will be so alone if she has no one to rely on and I fear darker days ahead.” Adam wrapped his arms around his dark haired wife, hooking his chin on her shoulder to look lovingly down at his daughter.  He felt it too; the unrest in the Force seemed to be bigger than anything they had felt before. Sighing, he turned his wife in his arms and kissed her ruby lips, so red against her alabaster skin. 

“As you command my lady, then shall it be.” Marisa smiled up to her handsome husband, a smile that did not quite reach her hazel eyes.

“Thank you my lord.” She teased. “May the force be with us all.”

 

_ Twelve Years Later _

“Who knew those three little girls would turn into a fighting squad that rivals even my Royal Guard?” King Adam mused watching his daughter and her two best friends train where once they had played as children.

“I told you it was a great idea.” Marisa moved against him as she peers out over his shoulder, mimicking a day she remembered fondly. “She’s a fighter, like her father.”

Below the window, three beautiful girls slashed and parried back and forth, as they trained.

“They’re watching us again, Mar. Your parents should have been spies, as often as they watch us.” The brown haired girl observes. Maryse laughed as she rolled and bounced back up to her feet.

“Fay, they are royalty, of course they are spies!” This caused Fay to giggle at her sister in arms. Watching as Maryse swings her staff at the redhead making the other duck and roll out. “Jos, do you think I’m going to be creepy like my parents when I’m queen?” Jocelyn quickly returns the favor by sweeping Maryse’s legs out from under her, watching as she lands on her back.

“No, because you have Fay and I to keep you grounded so you’re not too full of yourself.” Joselyn reached forward helping the princess to her feet.

“So Mar, what is this I hear about an Envoy, from Naboo? I hear the Ambassador is dreamy!!” Fay teased about the up and coming palace guests.

“Yes, well you and Jocelyn are part of my entourage so…” Maryse smiles as her thoughts drift to the picture of the certain young man. Shrugging her shoulders she continues, “who knows.”

VVVVVVVVV  
Robert Lightwood paced back and forth across the small area in the flagship from Naboo. They were getting closer to the planet where the royal family was and he could feel the buzz of excitement and apprehension in his blood.

Being Ambassador meant that he had met all forms of diplomats and royalty including Queen Marisa; however, never the enchanting and beautiful princess.  He had heard of her kindness and beauty from many, but when he had received word, he was to travel to D’Qar to assist in alliance meeting, he admittedly asked for her picture to see if all the rumors were true.  He was stunned at the beautiful and strong young woman he saw, in the picture she was flanked by her unusual staff. He had heard that the princess was the first to be joined by her lady in waiting and guardian in training and was rumored to be able to best any man. The three were a formidable force separately; together they had been on many a mission for the rebellion and had been victorious.

Therefore, Robert had gathered his closest and most trusted men and women for the mission. Of them, his three friends were the closest to him.

His Jedi Guardian, Azazel Bane, was a close friend as well as exceptional Jedi. His amazing abilities had made him the best of his generation on Naboo.

Valentine Morgenstern, his pilot and head Royal Guardsman was in charge of security and travel. Valentine and his second in command Lucian Graymark was the best flyers and fighters in the guard. They were so close that some said they had a bond of olden warriors, called Parabatai.  He had seen them in action and believed it to be true.

“Sir, we are approaching the planet and are preparing for landing.” Luke informed the Ambassador.

“Thank you Luke. I am eager to be off the ship.” Luke smiled a knowing look on his face.

“You’re eager to meet the princess, I think.” He teased.

“I know not of what you mean, Commander.” A slow blush creeping up his cheeks he grinned.

“Val, the Ambassador would like to land, please make the announcement.” Luke intoned over his communicator while walking with the Ambassador to the front of the ship. As they get close, they hear the pilot over the coms to the planet below.

“D’Qar base this is the flagship Nephilim, we are on approach and ready to land.”

“Nephilim, welcome to D’Qar.” With that, Valentine and Luke moved through the process of landing the ship and preparing for disembarking.

“Luke, you’re in charge of the ship and crew. I am sure they will send someone to dispatch you to your quarters. Val, Azazel you are both with me. Please prepare to meet the royal family upon departing the ship.”

“We are ready Robert.” Azazel replied and Valentine nodded his agreement.

The ships bay door opened, Luke and the guards stepped out and presented in royal form. Two guards turned to the left of the ship and Luke to the right. Valentine stepped out then, bowing deeply to the Queen, then moving to stand next to Luke.

Azazel stepped out right behind Robert and to the left of him.  As they passed, Valentine stepped in harmony with Azazel, to the right of Robert. Stopping a few feet in front of the Queen, all three men bowed deeply.

Rising, Robert looked at the queen and presented his staff.

“Your majesty may I present Azazel Bane, Jedi Guardian and Valentine Morgenstern, Royal Guard, both from my personal staff.”

“Welcome Jedi Bane, Commander Morgenstern and Ambassador Lightwood.”

“Thank you, Queen Marisa. I bring you goodwill and alliance from Naboo.  We are at your service.”

“Thank you Ambassador. Please bring your men and settle in. We have much to discuss and I’m sure you are tired and hungry. Please call me Marisa. My husband Adam and I prefer it to our titles.” Marisa moves ahead with the men following her into the building. “I will introduce you to my daughter and her guards later. She is quite excited to meet you, as she will be attending the meetings with us.”

The men were shown to their rooms and told when they could expect dinner and where to go. A scout would escort them to the family quarters when it was time. The men took the opportunity to rest until dinner.

The scout delivered them to the dining area in the family quarters. As all royal dinners, everything was beautiful. They were offered their seats, all on the same side of the table. The men flanked him on each side, as was normal protocol.

The doors opened with a flourish, all three men hurriedly stood waiting to see who was joining them. As they watched, a dark haired, petite woman with gentle eyes moved through the door. As she was dressed, you could tell immediately she was a Jedi. She moved with grace as the men watched her, move to the side of the door waiting. Her brown eyes and golden skin giving an aura of peace and tranquility that all Jedi possessed.

Next, a Royal Guard walked in and moved to the opposite side. Her red hair shone like fire under the bright lights of the dining hall and accented her emerald green eyes. She was small framed and had pale skin, which made her hair and eyes even more intense.

Finally, a third woman walked through the door. She was tall and held herself with poise and dignity. She gestured to her companions to move forward with a nod of her head. Dark inky colored locks cascade down her straight slender frame, swaying as she walked slowly. Her hazel eyes move over the men and her ruby lips part slightly as her glance moves over Robert. His skin tingles as if she had reached out and caressed him.  She recovers herself and moves forward to her place at the table, all three sitting almost as if they were one.

“Gentlemen, welcome. I am Princess Maryse Trueblood. My parents are unable to attend dinner, so anything you need will have to go through me.  May I introduce to you my Guardian, Jedi Master Fay Chisli,”Maryse motioned to her left and then to her right as she continued.” This is my personal guard Jocelyn Fairchild.”

At this, the three men bow deeply, rise and take their seats.

“My lady, may I introduce my Guardian Master Jedi Azazel Bane and my guard and head pilot, Valentine Morgenstern. We are grateful to be here and appreciate your time and willingness to meet with us. I am sorry your parents are unable to join us.”

“Thank you, Ambassador Lightwood. They are dealing with my brother who is not feeling well. They do beg your forgiveness. I am hoping that I will be able to deal with anything you need for now.” Even though the princess spoke quietly, she was direct, without a hint of awkwardness. The only thing that showed anything profoundly shy was the blush that graced her high cheekbones as she held Roberts gaze.

Robert smiled his most gentle smile noticing the tinge to her cheeks. A wave of protectiveness flowed over him as he looked at her beautiful face. The feeling was so strong it was almost staggering, so he dropped his gaze and proceeded with diner.

 Conversation moved between the six companions easily and after dessert, the princess requested they move to the courtyard and enjoy the evening sky.

The quiet of the night found the six paired off, all had moved as if drawn together by some unknown or unseen force.  Each man had found his specific companion, alluring and charming. Not one man had eyes for any other than the one they were with, finding the woman that held their attention to be more than they had ever encountered in their life.  

At the end of the evening, the women excused themselves, all three gentlemen, bowed and promised their undivided attention the next day.  Once the three women had all left the courtyard, no one was there to witness the goofy, happy grins that the three men all carried as they made their way back to their rooms, thoughts of the next day eager in their minds.

 

VVVVVVV

The alliance was complete, it had been weeks and complicated meetings, but it had finally come together.  Naboo was a key to the rebellion being successful against the Empire and with the alliance; it made them feel a step ahead for once.

As happy as Maryse was that they were finished, she worried that it meant the end of her budding relationship with the handsome ambassador. Maryse was not alone in her concern. All three ladies had found themselves enamored with the visitors.

“Maryse, I’m going to miss Val when they leave. I would never leave you but I see no happy ending for me.” Jocelyn laid her head on her friends shoulder, sad about the never-ending sadness.

“At least we have the option. Fay is held by the old code and I know Azazel loves her deeply.” Overwhelmed with despair for her and her friends, she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

“Princess, may we speak?” Robert approached, requesting her attention. Maryse quickly dried her face and turned to see all three men standing in front of them. All three were dressed in official uniforms, looking handsome to the three very smitten women.

“All of us, Robert?”

“Yes my lady.” Robert replied as each man moved to stand in front of his chosen, reaching out and each taking a hand, pulling them each to their feet. As the women stood, the men bent a knee and with a flourish extended their other hand, each holding a ring box. Each ring was identical except for the stone. Each woman had a stone that matched her individual personality. Robert spoke first.

“My lady, my two closest friends and myself ask that you and your two closest friends do us the honor of allowing us to take your hand in marriage?”

Jocelyn and Fay looked to Maryse, knowing that if the princess declined that they too would decline. Maryse looked at her two friends and then back to her suitor.

“Ambassador Lightwood, I, Princess Maryse Trueblood, accept your gracious offer of marriage for myself. As for my dear friends, it is up for them to decide their own fates.” Each woman said yes and then promptly threw themselves in to the arms of their betrothed.

The men pulled the rings from their boxes and each in turn, placed it on their lady’s finger. Each ring was a circle of gold, etched with a swirling design. Maryse’s ring held a Heart of Fire stone. A Heart of Fire was a red glowing stone from the planet Kiffu. Robert felt it mirrored her heart and her beauty. Jocelyn’s ring held an Emerald that shone the deepest of greens. Valentine picked it specifically to match her soulful eyes. Then Fay, who all was surprised that she was wedding at all, her ring, was the beautiful blue of legends. Her ring graced the rare Star Sapphire, which Luke Skywalker himself had discovered. Azazel felt it perfect for the melding of two Jedi Masters.

All three women wore their rings with pride. The only other jewelry to grace their beautiful hands would be the family ring of their husband after the ceremony. Each man would wear a ring that matched. It was a tradition that Naboo had and the women had decided to follow as many traditions that were possible.

VVVVVVVV

The wedding became the biggest celebration since Princess Leia married Han Solo. All three women insisted on being married at the same time in the same ceremony, as they had met, fell in love and became engaged together, it seemed the right way to go.  The Queen agreed and the King simply waved his hand and smiled. Anything for his ladies.

All three women were dressed in similar gowns. Each had a little different pattern to the ivory lace that covered the snow-white satin. Their trains were different lengths, as the princess would walk two steps ahead of the other two. They had decided that her length would be two feet longer so while walking the trains would end equal to each other.  It told of their unity and the equality the three women felt with each other. The men wore their uniforms and stood waiting as the three walked to them, each taking their prospective wives hand.  Once the ceremony was complete, they graced their husbands with a resounding kiss before turning to the cheering crowd.  

They could not be happier.

_ Two years later _

Jocelyn and Valentine announced the birth of their son, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

Robert and Maryse announced the birth of twins a son, Alexander Gideon Lightwood and a daughter, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.

Fay and Azazel were happy for their friends however, they were not blessed with a child.

A Jocelyncouple of years after that, Jocelyn and Valentine announced the birth of their second son, Jace Michael Wayland Morgenstern named for a fallen guard and friend of Roberts.

Not long after Jace was born, Fay and Azazel announced the birth of a beautiful son, Magnus Bane.

All the parents decided to announce the placement of Lucian Graymark, guardian and mentor to all of their children.

No three families could have been happier.

 

VVVVVVVVV

“Luke I’m worried.” Jocelyn whispered, her frightful gaze catching his dark eyes.

“Jos, I’m sure Val is just reacting to Jonathan’s newly developed senses.” Luke reached out and brushed a hair from her pale face.

“Luke he keeps talking about p-p-power. That the Jedi are weak and his son needs to be better than some weak trained Jedi half-breed is. That his son will be better.  Plus, I’m scared Luke… I haven’t been feeling very well. I caught him slipping something into my drink. He said it was to make me relax but…. But I have been getting w-w-weaker and more tired every day.”

“Jocelyn, he LOVES you. I can’t even think…” Jocelyn cut him off as the boys and Valentine walked in.

“Luke, something wrong?” Valentine asked as a look of suspicion fell across his chiseled features.

“No, of course not. Jos was just saying that she’s not feeling well.” Luke moved away from Jocelyn and moved over to the boys. “How are my boys?”

“We’re going on a trip!” Jonathan chirps.

“Am not Jon, I’m staying with mama.” Jace holds his mother’s hand his sun kissed locks falling over her golden eyes.

“Dad?” Valentine motioned for the boys to leave the room. “Fine I’m gonna go pack.”

“NO Val! You are not taking them.” Jocelyn moved towards the door to block him.

“Move Jocelyn now! He’s my son and he needs to know how to use his power.” Valentine grabbed his wife, pulling her away from the door.

“Hey Val, come on man…” Luke became concerned, moving towards his best friend.

“Don’t Luke. I’m warning you. I know what’s going on here. I know you’re just trying to take them away from me.” Valentine turned his dark crazed eyes towards Luke.

“What Val? No. I would never…’ He moved closer to Jocelyn as he tried to calm the man down.

Valentine saw and reacted, drawing back and striking the older man. The blow sent Luke reeling backwards, a bruise forming on his dark skin.  Holding a hand to his face, he took a closer look at his friend and it chilled him to the bone. Something was very wrong with him.

”Jos go, take the boys and go. NOW!” Luke yelled as he grabbed Valentine, stopping him from grabbing his wife.

Jocelyn ran, pulling the boys from their room. You could hear as fist hit flesh, groans of pain and screams of anger filling the night. Jonathan broke away, running towards the sounds of the men.

“NO! I’m not going mother. Leave me alone.” Jonathan’s eyes burned with rage as he realized his mother’s intentions. He ran a hand through his almost white hair and over his pale chiseled cheekbones, so like that of his father. He looked at his brother clinging to his mother, sneered and with a flick of his wrist, which flung the door open, he ran towards his father.  

Jocelyn leaned down and picked up Jace, looked back one last time as she heard Luke yell out in pain and ran out towards Luke’s speeder.

“Get on Jace. Mommy’s going to take you to see Alec, ok?” Jace nodded getting on the speeder in front of his mother and hanging on. Speeding off towards the palace Jocelyn knew everything was going to change forever.  As tears streaked a path towards her hairline, the palace loomed ahead of her, hoping that Maryse and Fay would be there to help her.

_ Six months later _

Maryse wept in her husband’s arms. They had just come back from the funeral. She had stood there, next to her mother, father, and husband as her hand held one of Jace’s and Alec held the other, as they said goodbye.

She had made her two best friends’ a solemn vow, just days ago, before the end.  She would keep their secrets and if necessary pass them on to her children.  She would never see them again, not on this plain in this world.

“Did we do the right thing, Robert?” She whispered, still unsure of the actions over the last few days.

“Yes, it’s for the best, in both cases Maryse. It’s the only way to keep them all safe. Losing Jos was too much.”

“I miss her.” Robert rocked his wife, a grim look in his eyes. “I miss them both so very much. It’s like I have lost part of my soul.” He hugged her tight against him.

He knew his wife would never be the happy woman he once knew. She would never be the same. None of them would. Deep down he knew they had started down a road with no happy ending.  He just hoped that what they had done today would not come back to scar their children in the future.  He hoped that the Force would be enough.

Their once happy ever after, dissolved the day a madman pulled them all into the Darkside and doomed them all.


End file.
